


Musical Melody

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, Cute, Drabble, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Sappy, Self-Harm, Slash, Suicide, Teasing, Weddings, but no actual drugs, meltdowns, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Drarry drabbles based on 10 songs.</p><p> </p><p>Originally Published on FF.net: August 2011, Edited: June 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: August 2011, Edited: June 2016  
> Also published on FF.Net: Jappa.
> 
> None of these Drabbles are connected.

> _Say Goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight,_   
>  _Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_   
>  _As we dance with the devil tonight..._

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he slowly climbed up the stairs to the owlery. It was early in the morning, the sun only just starting to peak up from the horizon. Hopefully no one would be up there and Harry could have a little peace with Hedwig up in the rafters.  
He opened the door and stopped short as he nearly ran into another figure.

As he swung the door open, Harry nearly bumped into someone. Green eyes glanced up and met silver.

“Potter.” Malfoy sneered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Draco,” he greeted calmly.

He felt trapped by the silver gaze, unable to look away. Silver eyes much like what Harry thought the Devil's would look like.

Malfoy broke the gaze suddenly and shoved past Harry, rushing quickly down the stairs. However Harry didn't miss the strange emotion that flashed in those eyes. He pondered over what it could means as he climbed up the rafters to the top of the tower.

Those silver eyes screamed with longing.

And it was aimed at him.


	2. The Drug in Me is You - Falling In Reverse

 

> _“I've lost my god damn mind,_  
>  _It happens all the time,_  
>  _I can’t believe I'm actually meant to be here,_  
>  _Trying to consume,_  
>  _The drug in me is you…”_

 

* * *

 Draco gasped as cold fingers trailed down his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His body trembled as a soft mouth kissed its way down his neck, sucking softly at pale skin.

A moan escaped his lips as a warm tongue trailed across his collar bone, sliding back up his neck and tracing the shell of his ear. Lips wrapped around his earlobe and sucked harshly, making him cry out.

Draco lost his mind when a cool hand wrapped around him, stroking him, bringing him closer and closer.

Hands tangled into dark hair, bringing Harry in for a bruising kiss. He wanted more of him, _needed_ more of him.

Harry was a drug and Draco couldn’t get enough of him.


	3. Easier to Run - Linkin Park

 

> _“It's easier to run,_   
>  _Replacing this pain with something numb,_   
>  _It's so much easier to go,_   
>  _Then face all this pain here all alone…”_

* * *

 

“I can’t take this anymore!” he screamed throwing his bag across the room.

Harry gazed at his boyfriend shocked. “Draco?” he asked hesitantly.

“I can’t do this- I _can't-_ ” Draco sobbed, staring vaguely at his hands while standing in the middle of the room.

Harry slowly stood up from his chair and walked over to his boyfriend. He has been waiting for this to happen. The stress of the war was bearing down on both of them and soon someone was going to snap. Harry just didn't think the first would be Draco.

“Babe?” he asked softly, reaching out and placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco stared at Harry with tormented eyes.

“I just want to go. I don’t want to do this any more!” he cried out. “I don’t want to be a spy! I don’t want to follow a man that- that MONSTER!” His knees gave out and he fell into waiting arms.

“Let’s go then,” Harry whispered into his ear. “Let’s pack up and disappear. We can go and stay in Australia for a while. We can stay until the war is over.”

Draco looked up at Harry hopefully. “We can?

Harry nodded. “Anything for you. Anything to stop all this pain..”

 

 


	4. Cassie - Flyleaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Character Death and Suicide.

> “ _Do you Believe in God,_  
>  _Written on the bullet?_  
>  _Say yes to pull the trigger…”_

* * *

 

Draco stumbled in his rush towards the Forbidden Forrest. He had to get their before it was too late. He couldn't believe Potter was going to face the Dark Lord alone! This was madness! Suicide!

He finally broke through the thick of the trees and into a small clearing where Harry was standing. Harry stood tall, gaze defiant as he stared at Voldemort and his followed.

Suddenly he heard a cry of  _Avada Kedavra_ and watched in shock as the green light flew towards Harry and hit him in the chest. His body dropped to the ground and Voldemort stumbled back, laughter echoing through the forest.

“No...” Draco whispered “No… no, no no nonono-” he can't be gone.

“Narcissa, check that the boy is dead.” 

Narcissa's slowly walked across the clearing towards the fallen hero. Draco watched as his Mother leaned over, her finger pressing against his neck. She whispered softly to the boy and to Draco's delight, Harry answered back.

“He is dead, my Lord.” Narcissa spoke loudly, standing up and facing the Snake Lord.

Voldemort nodded. “Just to make sure,  _Avada Kedavra.”_ The green light hit Harry again.

He couldn't… no… he's dead. He must be dead… Surely he can't survive it again…

Draco shook with terror and anguish. Harry was dead… gone...

“Ah, look who we have here. Young Draco, here to watch The-Boy-Who-Lived die. Tell me Draco? What was it like to see a fellow student die?” Voldemort questioned.

Words caught in his throat. He couldn't talk. All he couldn't think about was the fact that Harry is dead…

His pale hand gripped tightly at his wand and raised it to his head.

“I can't do this.” he whispered.

All he heard was the cry of his Mother as green light surrounded him.

  



	5. Carolyn - Black Veil Brides

_“You’re Not alone,_   
_We’ll brave this storm,_   
_And face today, you’re not alone…”_

* * *

Harry smiled widely as he strolled down the street. His hand was clenched tightly in Dracos and he ignored the raised eyebrow his boyfriend sent him.

He couldn’t help but smile, finally he had a lot to smile about. The war was over and Voldemort is dead. And now everyone can go back to their lives with fear lingering over their heads.

Everything wasn't as it was before. Harry still suffered from nightmares but this time he didn't have to suffer them alone. Now, Harry has someone who will hold him tight and comfort his when he wakes up screaming during the night.

Harry loved Draco more then anything. He loved being with Draco and he loved not being alone any more.

Because that was the one thing Harry hated and that was being alone. And with Draco he was never alone.


	6. Sugar Cube - Porcelain and the Tramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slash, teasing, mentions of sex
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, life's been a little hectic.

> _“I think you know_  
>  _Tonight's the night_  
>  _I'm gonna touch you, taste you, tease you, show you_  
>  _What I've been waiting for.”_

* * *

 

Draco looked across the hall to where his boyfriend was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends.

Green eyes looked up and gave Draco a quick wink mouthing ‘ _Watch me_ ’, and turning back to a bickering Ron and Hermione.

Draco watched as Harry loaded his bowl with fruit and custard. Then he picked up a spoon and started to eat.

The blood drained from Draco’s face and headed down towards his growing erection.

Harry scooped up a spoonful of custard and started to lick at the spoon innocently as he watched his best friends argue.

When the spoon was licked within an inch of its life, Harry picked up a strawberry. He swirled his tongue the end before biting off the tip. His cheeks hollowed as he attempted to suck the juice from the small red fruit.

By the time Harry finished his bowl of fruit and custard Draco was struggling to hide a throbbing hard on. Harry stood up abruptly, quickly leaving the great hall. Hermione and Ron stopped bickering and called out to Harry, alarmed. Harry ignored them, glancing at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

His eyes were dark and full of promise. Draco wished midnight would come faster, because he was definitely looking forward to what Harry has in store for him tonight.

  



	7. Blackout - Breathe Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Set in Alternative, non-magic universe

> _“I’m only getting started,_  
>  _I won’t Blackout!_  
>  _This time I’ve got nothing to waste…”_

* * *

 

“Come one, Draco! Loosen up a bit!”

“No.”

“Pleeeaaaaase!”

“Mmm... No.”

“Come on babe, just stop studying for one night and come out clubbing with me and some mates! It’ll be fun!”

“Last time you said that, you got drunk and passed out on the taxi ride home. I then had to sneak us back into school and get you into bed before anyone noticed us.”

Harry pouted, “I said I was sorry about that! Just this once! I wont drink as much this time!”

Draco looked up from his work and sighed. “Fine. Just this once.”

Harry’s face lit up. “YAY!”

Draco couldn’t help but smile. He like it when his boyfriend was happy.

  



	8. Saviour – Black Veil Brides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self Harm, Angst, Character Death (Not Draco or Harry)

> _“So hear my voice remind you not to bleed,_   
>  _I’m here,_   
>  _Saviour will be there_   
>  _when you are feeling alone, oh”_

* * *

 

‘ _Don’t do it!’_

Harry shook his head, trying to shake the voice ringing in his mind.

‘ _Please! Don’t do it!’_

He pressed the razor into his wrist, ignoring the cries of his dead lover in his mind. The voice never stops ringing in his ears!

He just wanted to stop this pain!

He missed Blaise so much!

‘ _Heal it Harry, please heal it!’_

The door slammed open and Harry swung around to see Draco leaning against the door panting.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, eyes wide as he tried to hide his bleeding wrist behind his back.

Draco eyed him cautiously. “Are you okay? You look pale?” his voice was filled with concern.

Harry gave Draco a strange look. “Why would you care about me?”

Draco didn’t answer, instead he walked towards Harry. “Show me your wrist.” he demanded.

Harry showed him his uninjured wrist.

“The other one.”

“Why should I?” Harry asked, glaring.

“Harry. Just show me your wrist.” Draco demanded harshly.

“No!” Harry shook his head, ignoring the dizziness that lingered.

“Show me!”

‘ _Show him!’_ Blaise's head echoed through his head.

“No!” Harry lashed out at Draco. Draco caught Harry’s arm, pulled him into a hug and grabbed the other wrist.

“Oh Harry,” Draco sighed as he stared at the scars and cuts littering Harry’s arm.

Tears started streaming down Harry's cheeks.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll help you.” Draco whispered as he comforted the crying boy.


	9. All the Same - Sick Puppies

> _“I don’t mind,_   
>  _I don’t care as long as you’re here…”_

* * *

Harry sent Draco a smile as they walked in opposite directions.

Draco raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow as if to say ‘what are you smiling at’.

Harry shrugged. He knew Draco’s attitude would never change. He had suspected that.

No matter how hard he tried, he was never going to bridge the gap between them. But as long as Draco was alive, Harry was happy.

  



	10. Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song written for my old partner.
> 
> Final chapter!  
> Thank you for reading :)

> _“And I’ll give up forever to touch you,_   
>  _‘cause I know that you feel me somehow._   
>  _You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be,_   
>  _and I don’t want to go home right now.”_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

The sun slowly sank down into the horizon, casting bright colours through the sky. A warm breeze caressed the couple dancing in the sand.

Faces smiled and cheered as the couple laughed and sang along with the song.

As the song faced and another one started the couple continued to dance. When an upbeat song came on, the couple kicked off their shoes and others joined in with the dance.

Laughter echoed through the beach and over the ocean as the celebrated the union of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.


End file.
